A Year Later
by zeuskiller13
Summary: SEQUEL TO: The Recruit. It has been one year since Matt was moved to Chicago after joining the Avengers. Now, he is called upon by Black Widow and Captain America to come with them to Avenger Tower and help find the next Infinity Stone. It isn't easy going from making cakes to being a soldier... I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR CHRONICLE!


It was the worst sound in the known universe, the most irritating noise that could ever be heard, an alarm clock. It was almost an instinct now as the clock flew from the side table and into the wall, where it shattered. That was the third this month. A groan sounded from the bed as its occupant rose into the waking world.

If anyone else was in the room they would've laughed at the bed head that the occupant wore. Matt slowly rose from his daze and looked at the mess on the floor, with a sigh he stood and stretched. According to Matt, waking up before the sun was illegal. It took five minutes before Matt put his hair down and dressed in his lovely bakery uniform, he could already hear himself saying: "Welcome to Debbies Delights, what can I get for you?" Yeah, it wasn't a great job. It was what S.H.I.E.L.D had given him in exchange for amnesty for the destruction in Seattle, and a gift for joining the Avengers. Matt looked back at the event a year ago, he had been kidnapped, killed, and brought back to life in all of twelve hours.

As the sun finally crested over the horizon, Matt was driving his motorbike to work. If it was his choice, he'd fly, but Tye didn't have any powers and it had to stay that way. It took five minutes to get from his apartment to the bakery, talk about a drive. The silver back door was open, meaning Debbie was already in the back. Matt liked Debbie, she was a small middle aged women with red hair and age lines. Debbie was usually a gruff women but she was always nice to Matt, who wondered if maybe S.H.I.E.L.D paid her off.

As Matt/Tye walked into the back he heard the oven ding and Debbie call out for someone to get it. The kitchen smelled like donuts, the morning specialty, and cookies. Quickly putting a mit on, Matt pulled the three pans out of the oven. The cookies were chocolate chip peanut butter, amazing. If he didn't train every night, Matt was sure he'd be fat. Debbie was an amazing baker, everything she made melt in your mouth and filled you with joy. Even the famous Captain America wouldn't stand a chance to Debbie's brownies.

Speaking of Steve, it had been four months since Matt had last seen him. It was then that it was discovered that H.Y.D.R.A was working within S.H.I.E.L.D but before it blew up the Captain put an end to it. Steve even rescued his old friend, Bucky, who was undercover as the Winter Soldier. S.H.I.E.L.D was almost crippled, but nothing big happened and all the H.Y.D.R.A spies, disposed of. (This is basically changing the end of the Winter Soldier)

Debbie walked in a few minutes after Matt had put all the cookies onto a plate in organized patterns. Debbie liked Matt/Tye he was a very hard worker, and always tried to get overtime. All her other employees were jerks to each other, and always slacked off, but not him.

"Good morning, Tye." Debbie said as she grabbed the second bowl of dough and rolled balls out.

"You too, Debbie. What do you want me to do this morning?" Matt asked. It was only six but start the morning off fast.

"Well, you can unlock the door, and serve the first customers. We've got a reputation to keep up." Debbie told Matt, who walked to the front of the bakery. Debbie's Delights was a small building, but it was still impressive. A display in the window showed two wedding cakes, an apple pie, and a plate of cookies. Glass cases on either side of the register showed off their cupcakes, and chocolate fudge, and behind the register was all the cookies, cakes, and pies in stock. It was morning so the coffee machine ran on the display to Matt's left.

It was three minutes after the sign was flipped on the door that the first customer walked in. His name was Bill and he was a traveling salesman, he did most his business here, in the suburbs of Chicago. If you were dumb, you went into the city, and probably died. Matt went to the city a few times a month, and he stayed downtown, away from the south side at all costs. Bill ordered his usual, a chocolate donut and french vanilla cappuccino.

"Have a nice day." Matt said handing Bill his $4.54 in change. Despite the act, Matt hated this job. Sure he got more than minimum wage and Debbie liked him, but he hated the feeling of being restricted. After he died, and Nebula got the Infinity Stone, Matt learned the full extent of his powers. Not only was he able to do more without his nose bleeding, he was starting to develop glimpses of new powers. Well, he had no idea what they were yet, but still new powers.

The day wore on and over the course of the day, Matt covered three of his coworkers shifts, what was supposed to be a six hour shift turned about to be a fourteen hour shift. Debbie wanted nothing more than to fire everyone but Matt however there would be a lot of repercussions, like Matt working all day. Which he currently did. It was eight when Matt got on his bike and zoomed back to his apartment.

Up three flights of stairs, down two hallways, and past five doors, Matt walked to his door. Matt heard the satisfying click of the lock opening as he moved his hand clockwise. The blue door fell open and Matt threw his jacket on the kitchen table. The apartment was small, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a living room with a foldout couch. It was almost certain Nick didn't like Matt, a crap job, a crap apartment, and no contact for a year.

The living room was illuminated as the light flip switched on behind him. His own home was the only safe place to use his powers. Call him lazy, but Matt loved being able to float the remote across the room to him, and get a can of Mountain Dew from the fridge. It was the kind of night where you abandon all responsibilities and watch Doctor Who on Netflix. Thank god it was friday, he was sick of the business in the morning and he usually went to the city on the weekends.

Matt opened the episode 'The Waters of Mars' it was personally his favorite episode, although it was also the episode that caused him to not think fondly of the 10th Doctor. As the hour wore on Matt's eyelids grew more heavy until he slumped over in his chair.

With the morning light Matt jumped to his feet, he was late. He was never late. It took him three minutes to get dressed in his uniform and onto his motorbike. If the sun was over the horizon, Matt was already ten minutes late. It was another three minutes before he was in the back room waiting for Debbie.

"Good morning, Tye." Debbie spoke from behind him.

"Sorry I was late." Matt didn't bother with excuses, they were meaningless. Debbie looked surprised.

"I didn't even notice, well don't let it happen again." She said with a smile. Matt let out a sigh, he worried for nothing. He probably wouldn't have panicked so much if Debbies attitude toward tardiness hadn't been known to him. When Matt first started working at the bakery, a girl named Helen was ten minutes late and she was instantly fired. It was harsh, but Debbie didn't handle it well.

It was another slow morning and toward noon Matt was sick of doing, well anything. It was almost time for the lunch rush and he was writing down how many checks they had gotten that day from who in order of serve. It was a lot of names and organizing. He was writing when the doorbell rang when someone walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Debbie's Delights, how can I help you?" Matt said continuing with his writing.

"Just a chocolate muffin, please." The customer said. Matt froze and slowly looked up at the owner of the voice. It had been a year but she still looked the same. "Oh, and a french vanilla cappuccino." Black Widow ordered.


End file.
